Forever Chronicles
by I'mTheTrueMuffinQueen
Summary: What comes after death? Well Jasper's finding that one out the hard way, something he never thought he would do, with someone he never thought he would truly befriend, Bella, who's is and isn't Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Chronicles-

Jasper's Choice

What if forever was offered to you, would you take it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing… including any of the characters from stories which I decided to drag people from :D

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was fighting harshly, as I took down Felix, biting into his neck and ripping him apart, feeling his cool flesh tear under my strong grip. His body fell as I moved quickly to avoid a blow dealt by Heidi, a female guard member, who obviously was taking revenge for her fallen comrade. I looked up from out harsh fight, only to meet her blood red eyes that were filled with such intense rage and anger.

"Why do you protect a human, and kill your own kind," she questioned me with conviction, as our bodies moved in the graceful dance known as a fight.

"Because she's family," I ground out as we continued dancing the fierce dance of battle. She looked at me angrily, as she began to fight harder, faster, with the intent to kill, before the Volturi began to advance on me, them working together to take down powerful opponents.

"Do you still deny our invitation to join the guard?" Aro, questioned me, his feelings fluctuating rapidly.

"Yes, right now, I'm where I'm meant to be, with my family." I replied as I lowered myself into a fighting stance, ready to kill for a mere human that had become like a sister to me.

"Such a pity Jasper, you could have been one of us," Aro spoke as he and his brothers began their attack, hitting me harder and harder, before finally getting a killing strike in, sinking their sharp fangs into my neck and other important body parts. I felt extreme pain as I was torn apart, them continuing just to prolong my suffering, I finally began to drift off. I fell into death, as they continued to shred my body to ensure I couldn't heal. It felt like I was flying, as I was pulled out of something feeling like an anchor, letting me float.

"He's dead," Marcus observed, as they joined in another fray. The next time I opened my eyes, I wasn't in ,my body, in fact I was hovering over my body, like a ghost, which is what I was sure I was. I was hit hard by Aro in the fight that had been caused by the human also known as Bella, who had yet to have been changed, enraging the Volturi and their guard. Many laid on the ground, dead just as I was, and many still were fighting, not noticing the dead until they looked up, just as Alice did at that moment. I watched as Alice's eyes widened with horror as she spotted my body that had been mutilated by all three of the brothers who had decided I was one of the biggest opponents, I would feel pleased if I hadn't been killed by them. A piercing scream left her lips, as another scream was heard, a more human scream, causing me to jerk my head over to where Bella is, or where she was. Her body was limp, to far gone to be saved, as all the Volturi stood over her, grinning like madmen. She had moved in front of a blow meant for Edward. Edward collapsed over her body as her spirit floated out and disappeared into a bright light soon after that. Aro looked at the others, noticing both Jane and Felix on the ground looking rather dead, his smile fading as all of my family looked on murderously at him and the others.

"Let's stop this useless fighting, we have also lost members of our group, and to fight any longer would be stupid seeing as how the subject of our quarrel has passed on." Aro spoke as he looked at all of the bodies littering the battle field, one of them belonging to me and another belonging to Bella. All of them looked angry, hurt, and lost but, Carlisle looked as if he was considering it. Alice just glared with a furious passion, ready to rip their bodies apart, while Edward kept his head down in some form of shame that he was self imposing upon himself.

"You killed him," Alice finally broke as Carlisle held her back from fighting; he just stared at the group of powerful vampires. Carlisle, from his emotions, was torn between anger and the will to survive with the rest of his family still somewhat intact.

"I agree," Carlisle, to my surprise agreed, "This can only lead to more pain." The Volturi grinned as both Edward and Alice moved to pick up Bella's and my own body up, but surprisingly my spirit never followed. I just stood there hovering as I watched Carlisle lead them all away, the Volturi just watching them, appraising the coolness with which they walked with. They all stopped suddenly, all of the looking back save for Edward and Alice.

"I do not believe this was the correct course of action, Aro. I wish not to be contacted by you anymore, you took away two of our family members, I think that's grounds for our friendship's termination, don't you agree" Carlisle spoke gravely, hiding his anger well as the rest nodded, many looking as if they would cry if they could, tearing my dead heart apart.

"I wish this was different, but I will heed your wishes, let's go," Aro said gesturing to the rest of his family as the rest of my family disappeared into the night leaving my spirit with the people who killed me. They walked off as I just floated there, leaving me all alone now. Suddenly I felt as if I was being pulled in by a bright light that flashed, temporarily blinding me. The light began to fade as I came face to face with a tall man with longish brown hair in a long black coat and some black dress pants.

"It is time for you to pass on. You have evaded me long enough Jasper Whitlock," His British voice intoned as he lead me towards a large white portal that gave me the chills as I looked into it. I looked down to realize I was wearing a white robe thing, with no shoes. I turned to my left, to then notice Bella standing there next to me looking slightly smug. She looked at me and gave a small smile before turning to Death and smirking.

"Hate to tell you this Death, old buddy, but he's going to evade you for a little longer," a soft voice spoke through her body, before Bella began to glow and it transformed into an older Bella, one a year or two older than the Bella I knew.

"And why's that?" He questioned, his eyebrow raised in a haughty manner, almost challenging her. She began to laugh as she just looked on at the man who seemed to be Death himself.

"Because he still has a destiny left to be completed," She spoke, confusing me so much more, what as this about a destiny, I was dead there's nothing to be completed when you're dead.

"I've noticed that everyone you take seems to have this "destiny" …I'm beginning to think that you just want to put me out of a job."

"Yeah," she replied sarcastically, "that's exactly what I want to do, that's been my evil plot all along."

"Why is it that I am always stopped from doing my job by Halliwells?" he questioned the young woman who was Bella, but wasn't any more, she was now this thing called a Halliwell…I'm so confused.

"I don't know. Maybe you've developed a soft spot for us." She laughed as she grinned, patting him on the back and giggled.

"Maybe I have," he sighed as he waved me away, and a hand grasped mine, dragging me away from the large white swirly portal and into another white hallway. This hallway was extremely long and I was just looking around for any hint of detail, as she began making complicated twists and turns, getting me extremely lost in the process. I looked forward to see her in full, something I hadn't been able to do before when she was chatting with the Grim Reaper, not something many can say they have done. She was garbed in a pair of leather pants, a leather halter top, and black combat boots. She had long dark chestnut hair,she looked a lot like Bella, but more confident. The only thing that was different was her eyes which were now green. She turned to me, grinning as she snapped her fingers, creating a whole other portal, causing more confusion to be added onto the heavy load I already carried, most of it having been caused in the past hour or so.

'All will be explained soon," She said, obviously sensing my confusion and apprehension. She stared at her self made portal and grinned she looked at me and rubbed my hand in a soothing gesture. She smiled back at me before letting go of my hand and walking into the portal, leaving a few parting words.

"It's your choice Jasper," the whisper told me as I watched the portal swirl. I thought back to Alice and my family, all the pain they must be going through losing both Bella and I, but Bella wasn't really Bella, and I had no clue what was going on. They pain finally set in as I realized I would never see my Alice again, I would never again get to hang out with my family because they would live forever, and I would not, nor would I get to hear about the antics of Emmett and Rose's extremely open relationship, I also would never again hear Edward's music, Esme's motherly tones or, Carlisle's fatherly advice. I looked at the portal, that seemed to look better and better, as I finally made my decision, I noticed the portal disappearing, I ran towards it leaping in with my inhuman grace. I fell into a room with many other people in it, all wearing different types of clothing styles, all staring at me. They all looked beautiful, not like vampire beautiful, but they were all beautiful in their own ways. Their open stares turned into welcoming smiles, well most of them did. I saw the older Bella standing a few feet from where I landed, offering me her hand with a kind smile that welcomed me to this weird room.

"Welcome Jasper," Bella greeted me, or at least the person who was Bella at some place and time, as others in the group nodded and waved to me in acknowledgement. I looked around at the strange gathering of people, before I nodded back hoping that I would get some form of explanation about this whole entire ordeal and the abnormal group of people who were in the room, just staring at me.

"Let's get down to the introductions, this whole entire thing was orchestrated by the Powers-That-Be, the beings that kind of control things," She explained as she shrugged, "And, this is where certain good magical creatures go after they die."

"Certain magical creatures?" I questioned her confusion laced in my voice, as I looked around hoping I didn't get stuck with a whole bunch of crazies for the rest of eternity.

"What, you think that being bitten by some person who was impossibly beautiful and powerful, who in turn turned you into one was a normal occurrence?" A tall lean man with black hair pulled into a little pony tail laughed sarcastically as he appraised me calmly.

"Well yes, you are a magical creature, give or take the whole entre magical part," she shrugged one again, "and by certain, we mean those who have died before they were meant to , messing with the grand design, majorly."

"Grand design?"

"God you have a lot of questions Jasper," She smiled as she looked to one of her other comrades to answer or at least that's what I thought they were doing.

"The grand design is the how the universe was intended to go, but someone, something, or some event changed that, and therefore we are still needed and are halted at the gates of death and given the choice you were." The ponytailed man explained as Bella took over soon after.

"Often or not, we," she said gesturing to everyone around her, "Are assigned someone who's fate was messed up or will be, and then one of us are sent down, to try to intervene, but as you are now acutely aware it doesn't always work."

"Is that all you do?" I questioned her as soon as she had finished her explanation, leaving me with a million new ones.

"No, but that's all we can tell you, well until later." She shrugged, as I looked at her with puzzled eyes, not something I do everyday…but then again I don't die everyday either.

"Oh," I said as she took my hand and lead me closer to the group of people who were all so different yet they fit together so well.

"And now for the introductions," she said moving her hands, gesturing to everyone around us before pointing to herself, "I'm not really Isabella Marie Swan that was just a cover to keep an eye on you; my real name is Prudence Melinda Halliwell, a witch or at least that's what I was, just like everyone else used to be something…Please call me Melinda, my aunt is Prudence." She spoke, moving over to gesture to others, who gave small waves of acknowledgement. I just looked at her, this all had to be a dream, I mean witches; wait I was immortal vampire, maybe a witch wasn't really a very out there idea.

"Hi I'm Sirius Black, a wizard," A scruffy looking man said with a pleasant grin on his prematurely aged face, he held out his hand to greet me, which I took and we shook for a few seconds, before moving onto the next person.

"Cole Turner, I was a demon, then a human, then the Source of All Evil, then an all powerful demon, then an avatar, then a demon again, and then I died," I just looked at the tough looking man warily, he was obviously some form of evil for most of his life, so what made him end up here? Melinda, who was Bella, took my arm and led me to the next person.

"Evelyn Nicolae, gypsy extraordinaire," The slightly dark skinned young woman spoke with a grin and a flourish of her arms while she bowed to me; she looked about nineteen to me. I smiled back at her, her friendly demeanor much more welcoming than others in the room, before being dragged to the next person, who was the dark haired man who had been staring at me the whole time.

"Adriel Adams, half-demon," He spoke simply and coldly as Bella/Melinda hit him upside the head and he glared at her with such a ferocity, but still settled down as she gave him the look that I had seen Rose use on Emmett all the time.

"Be polite Adriel," She growled out at him as the others snickered, and as I noticed while they were doing so they were all mouthing "whipped" and nodding to each other.

"Why are there so few of you, with the amount of incidents, you'd think would happen, wouldn't there be more?" I questioned them, as the man labeled as Cole answered me.

"Actually it doesn't happen often, but just so you know, most don't take the call; others stop their journey here, some die during missions, while others are sent to other groups of our ranks."

"Oh," I answered simply as I watched the five people who seemed to be in control of my fate warily. Right about now would be a fun time for someone to hit me upside the head and tell me I was daydreaming.

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself," Bell- I mean Melinda asked as she got everybody's attention and they just stared at me. Soemthign happened that hadn't happened in a long time, I was nervous.

"Umm, hi I'm Jasper, I was a vampire," I spoke, looking at everyone who seemed to except me somewhat warmly and somewhat warily, like this was a common occurrence, which by the looks of the people surrounding me, it probably was.

"Now Jasper Whitlock, what if you were offered forever, would you take it…again?" Bells, I mean Melinda, asked me calmly as I just stared, thinking over my answer, staring at her outstretched hand. This meant living for another day, another chance to see my Alice and the rest of my family, the people who cared so much for me, and with that thought I knew the answer.

"Yeah, I think I will," I spoke with hesitant confidence, if that makes any sense, as I took her hand and shook it in affirmation to our deal and that day was the day my whole world changed.

_A/N: If you want this to continue….REVIEW so I know if you guys like it. _I've decided that I want to turn my three newest stories into a competition, whichever one receives the most votes, I will continue… so Vote for **Forever**_** Chronicles**_, _**Both Sides of the Coin**_, or _**Darkness Falls**_


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Chronicles-

Melinda's Story

Through time we gain wisdom, how much wisdom do you think forever brings you?

Disclaimer: I own nothing… including any of the characters from stories which I decided to drag people from :D

"Run little Jasper, run!" I laughed as I chased Jasper around the large room where we trained, teaching him the basics of our work, the new abilities, the skills, and the other general stuff he needed to know, and some that he didn't

"What is this supposed to teach me?" Jasper questioned me as I tried to come up with a plausible answer so he didn't realize that I was doing this for funsies.

"This is to teach you um how to stay quick on your feet and avoid any possible attacks that may be brought down upon you during the job." I answered as he looked at me skeptically, as I chuckled nervously hoping he didn't catch on, but through his emotions, I knew he did but, he wasn't mad, he found it entertaining.

"That's bull, Bell-I mean Melinda," He fixed as I giggled, he still hadn't gotten used to my real name, but I realized this name brought him only pain. The transition from his coven, his family, to ours was extremely trying for him, the pain of losing his family, his mother, father, brothers, sisters, and Alice, his lover, so most of us were attempting to make him feel more welcome into our close knit family. It was always a difficult time when we receive a new member, them often being extremely angry, sad, or bitter during it, you should have seen Sirius after he died, it was horrible but, that's another story for another time. I turned around, to see Jasper, who had moved away from the middle of the room, sitting on the sides, next to the wall, I walked over to him and joined him. He was slouching, saddened by my old name, something that reminded him of the past, his pain sending my empathetic s for a whirl.

"Was it this hard for everybody else?" He questioned me as I thought that question through, and how I could answer it properly, seeing as how I'm not everyone else and their stories were not mine to tell.

"I can't speak for anyone else but, I had a difficult time. Just like you and your family had your stories, we all have our own, want to hear mine?" I asked him as he turned his head, eyes full of curiosity, something that replaced the sadness that was filling my mind just seconds before those words.

"Yeah," he drawled, his southern accent lacing his words, making his voice slightly lower and huskier, he was truly intrigued by my story, something not nearly as cool as his own.

"I was fifteen when it happened, it was a routine demon vanquishing, but, it turned out that it all was an elaborate trick. They wanted my older brother, the twice blessed, daddy's little boy and mommy's angel, I don't resent him for any of that though, they thought he would come alone, turns out not, I convinced him to bring me. We were ambushed, when there was only supposed to be maybe thirty demons, there was two hundred, my brother tried his best but, it wasn't enough. Turns out some of the elders, the whitelighters' bosses, still didn't think that Wyatt should have existed and they tried to kill him, pacifist my ass. They were going to fry him with their lightning bolts, something I had seen up close only when my other brother Chris used them, which was seldom, so I pushed him out of the way and got hit in the process." I told him calmly, reminiscing on that night, the night that had forever changed my life, and this story seemed to have caught his attention fully, seeing as how his eyes were focused on my own eyes, filled reminiscent emotions, emotions I thought I had beat.

"Wow," he whispered, astonished as I sardonically chuckled, he was obviously feeling my emotions, and trying to send me waves of calm, but I wasn't letting hat happen, I had to tell the story as me, with no jasper induced drugging at all.

"Want to know what the worst part was?" I questioned him as he looked at me puzzled, as he stopped trying to calm me down, seeing as how I didn't want it.

"What?"he asked quietly, as if he thought that is he spoke any louder, I would shatter emotionally into a million pieces.

"That night, I was supposed to go my little Cousin Polly's performance, she's a wonderful dancer, it was the highlight of my week, and I never got to see it. I did get to see her and the rest of my family weep over my grave as they laid the casket down" I chuckled cynically, it truly was something that broke my heart, I had to see tears that I had caused people I loved, no matter how I had been treated.

"I'm so sorry," He tried but I turned to him with a small smile, something he didn't expect to see on my face after I had told my story.

"Don't be, through these experiences I gained several things, we all did. I received the ability to help the world, instead of being overshadowed by my brothers, my cousins, everyone. I also gained some insight on the world I once truly despised, and on the family, who only seemed to care for the elder two children, they did care, they knew that I wasn't in as much danger as my other siblings, who at the time were much more powerful than me. I have gained so much from this, I am grateful, and maybe you will be to one day," I finished with an empathetic smile as I shook my chocolaty brown hair and stretched out, preparing to get up but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"Well l I guess you have more questions?" I asked with a grin as I moved to get comfortable and met his golden eyes. His expression held reluctance, like he felt his question was far to personal, and his emotions bared curiosity and wanting, but not lustful wanting, more of a seeking kind of wanting.

"You can ask me anything you know.' I comforted as his expression softened and he gave into his curiosity.

"What of the others, and their stories, are theirs tragic like yours?" He questioned like a small child wanting to find the answer to an impossible riddle. I looked him in the eyes with understanding, the others had asked me something similar to that, just as I had asked something similar when I first came, I answered him just as Cole had to me when I first came here.

"Sadly that's not my place, they all have their own stories and they do differ from my own in many ways but are the same in other ways. Ask them, but be understanding if they refuse, because remember you are still new to us and it will be a long while be everyone else fully trusts you, much like I do." I explained as took his arm and dragged his feet and letting go. He turned to me and gave me an appraising look, as if analyzing me, memorizing me as I am now.

"When did you become so wise?" He questioned me softly, as if contemplating it himself. I stared at him before breaking out into giggles, something he found extremely peculiar as a reaction to his question, which only served to make me more amused.

"Through time we gain wisdom, how much wisdom do you think forever brings you?" I asked him calmly as he shrugged not really knowing the answer himself even though he has lived the immortal life longer than I, funny I was wise beyond my own years, as people have told me, but even I knew not of that answer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Forever Chronicles-

Cole's Help

Strength comes from all those you love, I have many loved ones here, I care for all of you

Disclaimer: I own nothing… including any of the characters from stories which I decided to drag people from. :D

His eyes held minor distrust in them when he entered the room of the man who had helped Melinda when she had first come here, and obviously one of the older beings in the group. Cole was sitting calmly in a meditative position on the wooden floor of his room, his breathing coming out slowly and evenly. He looked as if nothing could disturb him and obviously hadn't sensed his entrance into his room. His walked up and was about to tap him on the shoulder, when his senses were invaded and he found himself pinned to the wall to the left of him. Cole's body was still lax yet it held an edge to it, as if prepared to kill him at a moments notice. Jasper struggled slightly before Cole released him and returned to the middle of the room. Cole motioned for jasper to take a seat in front of where he was now located. He did so, and looked up at Cole who was moving to sit down at a desk that he had placed on the back wall.

"You really shouldn't sneak into people's rooms; there are others who would remove important body parts if you did to them what you to me," Cole smirked towards him, shifting his head to meet Jasper's stare, Jasper's eyes adverting quickly.

"Melinda told me that you helped her out when she first arrived." Jasper mentioned, his hope shining through slightly at the thought of discovering more information about this place, these people, and his new job.

"Yes, what do you need to know," Cole answered him, as Jasper looked up uncomfortably to him. Cole chuckled as his eyes glinted in amusement at Jasper's unease, it amusing him to know end.

"Well she told me about her story and then proceeded to tell me that everyone else had their own tales but, it was their story and they needed to tell it. I was just wondering, from what I've seen, you're strong and no offense but for a long time it sounded as if you were evil, so-" Jasper tried before he was cut off by Cole and his far away look that seemed to draw his gaze away from his company and towards the ceiling.

"How did I end up here?" He asked as Jasper nodded, "well it wasn't really my fault in the first place, I really was evil killings and all but, then I met the most beautiful woman on Earth, Phoebe Halliwell. Melinda's aunt was caring, compassionate, and everything I wasn't and, I fell in love but, we were never destined to be together, I wasn't supposed to fall for her, I was sent to kill her and her sisters. From what I've heard form our boss, the Angel of Destiny, I was supposed to die when they first realized that Cole and the demon Balthazar were one and the same, Phoebe was supposed to kill me, but our love was to strong and she let me go."

"So then how'd you die?" Jasper questioned eagerly, he was finding a lot out from this story, about the man in front of him, and about the magical community he was now supposed to help protect.

"I continued to pursue her once her sisters discovered I was still alive but soon my powers were stripped, and I felt powerless, which I was. I needed power, I craved it and soon I regained the power in the form of the previous Source of all evil possessing me and nearly killing the woman I love and her sisters. Ultimately I ended up dead then, but it didn't end there."

"Seriously," Jasper asked, "cause it sure sounds like it ends there isn't death kind of permanent." Cole looked at him before shaking his head.

"You're alive aren't you?" He asked Jasper, left eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah, kind of forgot about that," Jasper laughed it off as Cole shook his head again.

"So, technically it all really started again in the wasteland,, where I was fighting for my life, when Phoebe came to me after hearing my pleas for help. I helped her escape, but not before learning something useful, when she left I began collecting powers from all the demons that got eaten by the monster that lived in the wastelands. Soon it was enough to return to the living world, where she was, but she wanted no part of me any longer. She didn't want to go through that again, and I understood but, that didn't stop the pain, which drove me to suicide." He continued as Jasper looked on at him in surprise.

"Suicide?" Jasper looked at him, his eyes wide in confusion causing Cole to just sigh amused.

"Let me continue, now where was I? Oh yeah suicide. Sadly that didn't work because all those powers I had amassed had made me invincible, so in my grief I became slightly crazy, using any form of killing imaginable, until I decided that I needed more power, which led me to the Hollow." Jasper looked at him puzzled by the mentioned magical force, seeing as how he had no idea what it was. Cole finally realized that Jasper had no idea what the Hollow was, so he clarified it to him.

"The Hollow is a power magical force that is neither good nor evil, using the Hollow can make you extremely powerful and power hungry so thousands of years ago, both sides sealed it away to prevent it from destroying the Earth." Jasper nodded when he finished, understanding it somewhat.

"So I used it, breaking any trust that Phoebe had left in me. She stopped me from taking the Hollow, killing every demon in the vicinity save for me because ever the Hollow couldn't take me down. I left, taking the offer of a strange man called an Avatar, and using the large amount of power, I changed reality by removing her sister Paige from the picture, making sure they never discovered her, forcing the Power of Three apart," Jasper had been told about Melinda's family and her powerful relations and he knew that the sisters were close from what she had told him.

"But her sister Paige somehow followed me back and reunited all of them, and due to the fact that they never found the Paige in that timeline, I never gained my invincibility, so they killed me and that time I stayed dead. To my surprise I ended up here, where I use all of my abilities to keep Phoebe and her family as safe as I can. Funny isn't it?" He finished with that question as Jasper just looked on in awe at him, something that Jasper didn't usually do.

"So kid, anymore questions?" Cole asked him calmly, turning the desk chair to face him.

"How did you deal with all of that?" Awe still slightly laced in his voice, as he addressed Cole.

"Strength comes from all those you love, I have many loved ones here, I care for all of you," Cole finished imparting his words on Jasper, leading him out of the room towards the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

Forever Chronicles

The Mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing… including any of the characters from stories which I decided to drag people from :D

The rumbling was becoming much louder than it was a few seconds ago, the ground shaking along with the sound, rattling the group of people standing around who were undeterred by the almost seismic waves rocking the ground. Jasper was in the middle of his first mission, one that unfortunately included saving their charge from being killed by a dinosaur after a spell went wrong, something that seemed to happen a lot around here. He was placed in the middle of a small group that consisted of him, Melinda, Adriel, and Evelyn, the latter two he currently knew nothing about.

"…So where's the Dinosaur?" Evelyn asked cheekily, as both Melinda and Adriel tried to cover her mouth, as if her asking that would cause some damage. The ground started to rumble louder and louder, while both Adriel and Melinda glared heavily at the darker skinned girl who was smiling sheepishly and rubbing the back of her head. Jasper was looking around extremely confused at this rather awkward scene that he had been dragged into. The rumbling ceased, as everything became deathly quiet.

"It's right behind us, isn't it?" Evelyn asked wary of two of her companions, as if they'd smack her upside the head at any moment. Both glared at her, before Adriel turned around to see a large reptilian like dinosaur just standing there looking curiously at them. He turned back to the group, glaring at them all collectively, as if he was placing the blame on all of them, completely ignoring himself, well technically it was all Evelyn's fault but, Melinda wanted to let Jasper get to know Evelyn so she brought her along, so it was Melinda, Japer, and Evelyn's fault. He was satisfied that his logic made some form of sense; he looked around at his companions once again smirking at them cockily.

"I hate you all," Adriel growled out as he took off, leaving the others to look behind them and make their own conclusions. Melinda exhaled calmly before turning to her two remaining companions, as if evaluating them, before running off, abandoning them, and following Adriel into the forest; the beast growled before following the two into the forest, nearly trampling over the two others. The duo fell to their knees, sighing in relief, both hoping that the giant monster wasn't coming back any time soon.

"Okay kid, how about we get the hell out of here and leave the giant lizard to Adriel and Melinda?" Evelyn asked Japer as she got up and dusted herself off before offering her hand to the pale skinned young man.

"Usually I don't leave my comrade's behind but, I also usually don't see dinosaurs running around chasing people either, so yeah let's get out of here." Jasper spoke in his soft southern drawl, as they headed out into the opposite forest from where the dinosaur ran off to. They walked around the over grown forests, also looking for their temporary charge, evaluating their ability to remove their charge from the danger that he/she would be sure to end up in. Their walk was done in complete silence, complete awkward silence, complete deafening awkward silence, before Evelyn decided she was going to break it up.

"Sooooo, where are you from." She asked curiously, as if this question had been on her mind, longer than the few minutes they had been walking around the large area.

"Texas."

"Oh! …so is it true?" She asked him with a wicked grin that promised nothing but trouble.

"What?" Jasper asked blandly, the trip getting to him greatly, even for his amazing vampire stamina.

"Is everything bigger in Texas?" She giggled, turning to him with a dirty smirk on her face. His face would have gone beat red if it could have, but alas it couldn't so he settled for turning away from his perverted companion, who pouted mercilessly at him.

"Awww come on, I'll answer a question of yours, if you answer mine." She cajoled towards him, as his head rose in interest.

"Fine," he grouched to Evelyn, as she did he happy dance, "yes, I'd like to think that everything is a lot bigger in Texas."

"See, that wasn't so bad. Now fire away newbie." She laughed as she grinned at him, prompting him to ask his question.

"Who were you?" He asked solemnly, as if he was sure her mood was going to violently swing to depression. Her grin only grew, her eyes filled with reminiscent emotions.

"I was Evelyn Nicolie, the most amazing gypsy ever, daughter of Ava Nicolie, and savior of others. I was raised in California, where I actually met Melinda before she passed on, but I died before she did; wow that sounded morbid as hell!" she said cheerily as she grinned at him before sititng on a rather large boulder and inviting him to sit with her, which he obliged her because he was a gentleman.

"How'd you di-"He tried to continue but was interrupted by Evelyn's childish voice.

"Nu-uh, I answered your question, now you answer mine, did you love someone?"

"Yeah," he started "Yeah I did. She was the most amazing woman ever."

"I did too, love someone, he killed me…now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't have told him who I was really." Her voice, filled with maturity, cracked at the end making him feel guilty for speaking of Alice with such love, he looked at her and she looked at him, and it was perfect, until a raging dinosaur came through chasing two screaming panicking people.

"We'd better help them," Evelyn giggled as she rose from her sitting position into a standing position, "You can call me Evy like everyone else you know," she added before following the large reptile. He snorted inelegantly before rising and following his new insane companions into a large dinosaur infested forest…maybe he was crazy too?


End file.
